Quel est ton secret ?
by Shoupinett
Summary: Lors d'une soirée à Konoha, Kankuro propose de jouer à un jeu appelé Quel est ton secret ? . Les règles sont simples, lui, c'est l'arbitre. Tous les participants doivent écrire sur un bout de papier leur secret, suivi de leur nom. L'arbitre lit ensuite un papier et tous les autres doivent découvrir l'auteur. Ainsi de suite jusqu'a la fin. Lourdes révélation en perspective...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Que le jeu commence.

On pense souvent tout connaitre de nos amis et de nos proches mais, parfois, on se rend compte que l'on avait complètement tord. La plupart du temps, nous interprétons mal leurs comportements et ne cherchons pas plus loin que le bout de notre nez. Mais, quand les révélations nous tombent dessus, tout s'éclaircit et la première chose à laquelle on pense c'est «comment ai-je fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? C'était tellement flagrant ». Forcément, lorsque l'on est au courant du secret, tout parait plus clair. Et bien, c'est dans cette situation qu'allait ce retrouver nos ninjas de Konoha et de Suna.

L'équipe de Suna était arrivée dans l'après midi. Ils étaient venus rendre visite à leurs amis de Konoha en cette nouvelle année. Il neigeait et nos ninjas habitués au soleil de Suna n'étaient pas vraiment dans leurs éléments. Ils avaient rejoint tous leurs amis à Ichiraku pour le dinée où ils discutaient joyeusement, ce racontant leur noël respectif et les dernières nouvelles. Mais, à la fin du repas, personne n'avait vraiment envie de partir. Pour une fois, que tout le monde était réuni, il fallait en profiter. C'est à ce moment que Kankuro leur proposa de venir dans leur chambre. Comme Gaara était Kazekage, ils avaient eu le droit à LA suite de luxe d'un des plus grands hôtels de Konoha où l'on pouvait facilement rentrer à quinze. Cette proposition fut acceptée pour la petite troupe qui après avoir réglé l'addition, se dirigea vers l'hôtel pour finir la soirée. Ils continuaient à discuter tranquillement. Shino dut rentrer chez lui car il avait une réunion de famille très tôt le lendemain. Lee en fit de même, son senseï ayant prévu un entrainement spécial pour lui, il ne voulait pas le décevoir en arrivant fatigué. Choji aussi dut partir, Naruto et lui s'étaient lancé le défi de manger le plus de bol de ramen possible et bien que notre blond préféré avait l'air de bien digérer, Choji lui commençait à être malade. Ils n'étaient donc plus que douze.

Il était maintenant 22h, Kankuro attira l'attention de tout le groupe en frappant dans ses mains. Une fois qu'il fut sur que tout le monde l'écoutait, il prit la parole.

« - Les enfants, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis, loin de la même mais est ce que cela vous dirait de jouer à un jeu ? Demanda-t-il

- Cela dépend quel jeu, répondit Sakura

- Il s'appelle « Quel est ton secret ? », déclara Kankuro.

- Et en quoi il consiste ? Demanda sa sœur connaissant très bien les jeux étranges de son frère.

- En faite c'est assez simple. Il y a un arbitre, ce sera moi. Vous tous, vous allez vous assoir en demi-cercle devant moi. Chacun va écrire un de ses secrets sur un morceau de papier avec son nom en dessous et ensuite, le placera dans un récipient. Une fois cela fait, je vais piocher un bout de papier et lire le secret écrit dessus sans le nom bien sur. Vous allez devoir trouver qui l'a écrit. Chacun propose une réponse, si l'un d'entre vous trouve la bonne personne, je lui rends son papier et elle recule un peu, mais si personne ne trouve, on met le papier de coté et on passe au suivant. On recommence ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que tous les secrets soient découverts.

-C'est nul comme jeu, déclara Ino.

-C'est ce que j'ai dis aussi avant d'y jouer la première fois, avoua t'il, mais vous êtes tous amis et croyez moi vous ne vous connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le penser. Ce jeu là est un moyen de mieux connaitre ses amis et aussi un moyen d'avouer des choses qu'on n'ose pas vraiment. Vous allez voir, vous allez être surpris plus d'une fois. Si vous pensez que cela va être facile de trouver qui a dit quoi vous vous trompez lourdement.

-C'est un bonne exercice de logique en faite, déclara Shikamaru.

-Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Kankuro, alors partant ? »

Il regarda chacune des personnes présentes attendant leur approbation. Ils se regardaient tous entre eux et finalement, ils acceptèrent tous.

« -Génial, se réjouit-il, je vais chercher de quoi écrire. Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous allez écrire. Mettez-vous en tête que toutes les personnes présentes vont obligatoirement finir par le savoir.

-On a compris c'est bon, souffla Kiba.

-Toi Kiba tu as compris les règles du jeu, pouffa Ino, miracle.

-Pff ! Souffla le concerné, ce n'est pas drôle. »

Kankuro revint armé de papier et crayons. Il en donna à chacun et partit chercher un récipient. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un grand bol. Il regarda chacun de ses amis et les vit tous concentrés certain ayant déjà écrit d'autre non. Il fit un peu de place dans le grand salon pour que tout le monde puisse s'assoir. Il s'assit dos à une table et posa le bol devant lui. Chacun leur tour, ils plièrent leur papier et le déposèrent dans le bol. Ils prirent place devant Kankuro et attendirent qu'il commence. Lui, entra complètement dans son rôle d'arbitre.

« -Bien, si tout le monde est près, nous allons pouvoir commencer, dit-il, mais d'abord deux règles essentiels. Premièrement, vous ne devez pas réagirent lorsque quelqu'un vous nomme, qu'il est raison ou tord. Cela rendra le jeu bien plus compliqué. Et, deuxièmement, aucune remarque n'est acceptée lorsque vous découvrirez le secret de quelqu'un. S'il y a des questions ou quoique ce soit cela se fera à la fin de la partie. Compris ?

-Oui, dirent-ils tous en même temps.

-Je vais commencer par lire chaque papier une fois.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Tenten

-Pour plusieurs raison, cela permettra d'abord de faire un petit tour des secrets de tout le monde pour que toutes les réactions de surprise ou je ne sais quoi soient faite en début de partie. Ensuite, cela vous permettra à vous de procédez par élimination. Si vous pensez que telle secret pourrait convenir à plusieurs personnes vous réfléchissez à ce qui a été dit pour voir si un autre secret ne correspondrait pas mieux. Tu vois ?

-Oui, je comprends.

-Bien accroché vous, c'est partie. »

Tous nos ninjas étaient passablement stressé et en même temps curieux de savoir quel secret les autres pouvaient bien cacher. Kankuro prit donc un premier papier le déplia et sourit en regardant le nom.

« -_Mes parents veulent que je me marie prochainement. _lut-il, » Il fit un rapide tour pour voir la réaction des autres et vit que plusieurs souriaient.

-Pas de chance, déclara Kankuro en souriant. »

Les autres le regardèrent surpris.

« -Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit que l'arbitre n'avait pas le droit de commenter un peu, les nargua t'il, bon je continue. »

Il tira un second papier et le déplia « _Je vais prendre ma vie en main_. Très bonne résolution, commenta t'il »

Il le replia, le posa à coté de lui, et continua. « -_J'ai été adopté(e). » _Il regarda le nom de la personne et ouvrit les yeux surpris. Il ne fut pas le seul à avoir cette réaction, tous ce regardaient entre eux surpris, même la personne concernée. C'est bien, pensa t'il, je crois qu'ils ont compris le jeu. Il replia le papier et continua son petit tirage.

« -_Je cache ma véritable personnalité »_ Kankuro sourit. « Intéressant, dit-il »

« - _Je suis amoureux ou amoureuse d'un idiot ou d'une idiote_ » Il reçu des regards surpris de la part de plusieurs participant. « Je ne vais pas vous facilité la tache en vous disant si c'est une fille ou un garçon c'est trop facile, déclara t'il »

« _Je vais bientôt quitter Konoha » _Il regarda devant lui et vit que certain paniquait de plus en plus. « Je vous avez prévenu que vous auriez des surprises leur dit-il »

« _Je vais avoir un bébé » _Kankuro blanchit à vu d'œil en découvrant l'auteur du message. Il ne fut pas le seul d'ailleurs. Mais aucun ne prit la parole, il fallait respecter la règle et ne rien dire. Même si certain était sur le point d'exploser. « Pour information, déclara Kankuro en essayant de garder son rôle, ce peut être une fille comme un garçon »

« _Je vais bientôt avoir une équipe de Genin »_ Kankuro se détendit un peu. « Bonne chance pour les Genins, dit-il en riant »

« _Je vais bientôt être à la tête de mon clan » _Kankuro se mit à rire. « Cette fois, c'est plutôt bonne chance pour le clan »

« _Je n'aime pas la solitude » _Il perdit son sourire. Pendant toutes la lecture des papiers, il avait préférer ne pas lever les yeux vers ses amis pour ne pas trahir la personne en la regardant un peu trop. Mais il fit une exception, releva la tête et vit un sourire triste sur tous les visages. Il rebaissa la tête aussitôt et piocha le dernier papier.

« _J'en suis à ma… » _ Mais il s'arrêta net, il perdit toute trace de sourire et ouvrit les yeux de surprise en découvrant le nom. « Wow wow wow, répéta-t-il, la vache. » Voyant que quelqu'un allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il finit la fin de la phrase. « _J'en suis à ma troisième tentative de suicide »_

Il releva la tête, les filles avaient toutes mis une main devant leur bouche retenant un cri de surprise. Ils se regardaient entre eux, cherchant qui pouvaient aller aussi mal. Il remit les papiers dans le bol et regarda les joueurs le visage sérieux.

« -Vous n'avez toujours rien le droit de dire. Je sais que beaucoup sont surpris voir même choqué par certain secret. Je dois dire que moi-même je le suis voir même plus vu que je sais qui a dit quoi. Je souhaite dire que personnellement je ne juge personne et je reste votre ami à chacun donc vous ne devez pas avoir peur de la réaction des autres. Si quelqu'un réagit mal, c'est qu'il n'est pas vraiment un ami. Enfin, il ne faut pas déprimer, il y a quand même de bonne nouvelle et puis, le pire reste à venir si je puis dire. Nous allons maintenant essaye de découvrir qui à dit quoi.

Que le jeu commence ! déclara-t-il »

* * *

Voila! Maintenant c'est à vous de jouer. Je vous lance le défi de trouver quel secret appartient à quel ninja. Bon courage!  
Voici le nom de tous les participants: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara et Temari.

N'hésité pas à proposer !

**A découvrir dans le prochain chapitre : **

« Je vais bientôt avoir une équipe de Genin »

« Je vais prendre ma vie en main »

« Je cache ma véritable personnalité »

**Autres :**

« Je vais avoir un bébé »

« Je vais bientôt quitter Konoha »

« Mes parents veulent que je me marie prochainement. »

« J'ai été adopté(e). »

« J'en suis à ma troisième tentative de suicide »

« Je n'aime pas la solitude »

« Je suis amoureux/ amoureuse d'un idiot/ d'une idiote »

« Je vais bientôt être à la tête du clan. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Discrétion, récolte d'information et logique. 

Tous les participants se concentrèrent. Le jeu allait commencer et il fallait qu'ils utilisent toutes leurs facultés pour trouver l'auteur de chaque secret. Mais, en plus de cela, ils devaient gérer leurs émotions. Ne pas faire de geste trop brusque ou stresser lorsque Kankuro relirait leur secret, ne pas s'étonné lorsque quelqu'un les nommerait à tord et ne pas oublier de nommer quelqu'un d'assez logique lorsque se sera leur secret, car bien évidemment, il fallait comme même essayé de brouiller les pistes. Certain secret était certes sérieux mais cela restait un jeu, alors autant joué à fond. En réfléchissant bien, cela s'apparentait à un exercice ninja : discrétion, récolte d'information, logique.

Kankuro était tout de même assez fier de sa proposition de jeu qui avait pris un tournant assez inattendu. Lui qui avait pensé lire des secrets un peu débile ou léger, c'était retrouvé avec de véritables aveux à lire. La partie promettait d'être intéressante. Il se demandait qui dans toute la bande aurait le plus de logique. Shikamaru, surement, avec son QI élevé, devait déjà essayé de coller un nom sur chaque secret. Après tout, il l'avait dis lui-même : _c'est un bon exercice de logique. _Mais, ce jeu réserve bien des surprises enfin, surtout cette partie là. Il était déjà très tard mais il sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'aller se coucher. Le jeu se finissait lorsque tous les secrets étaient trouvés, mais il s'avait très bien qu'avec toutes les révélations qui allaient être faite dans peu de temps, il ne pourrait pas tout stopper après. Une séance interrogatoire devra être ouverte. Mais, il n'en était pas là pour le moment.

Vérifiant qu'il avait bien l'attention de tout le monde, Kankuro sortit un premier papier du bol. Il l'ouvrit lentement et lut le secret.

« -_Je vais bientôt avoir une équipe de Genin. »_

Il leur laissa quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il les regarda chacun leur tour. En partant de sa droite, il y avait Sakura puis, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Hinata et Kiba. C'était étrange de voir que les équipes ne s'étaient pas séparées. Le jeu n'allait pas êtres facile et puis, le début était toujours le plus compliqué car tous les participants étaient encore en jeu. En effet, plus les secrets seront découverts, plus les possibilités diminueront.

« -Bien, commença t'il, nous allons commencer les propositions. Il va donc falloir un ordre de passage. Nous irons toujours de votre gauche à votre droite donc Sakura tu commences. Bien sur vous pouvez faire par de votre réflexion, si vous en avez une, à tout le monde, où la garder pour vous. Comme vous voulez.

-Bien, alors je dirais Shikamaru, proposa t'elle, il m'a semblé entendre que Tsunade voulait lui proposer.

-Hinata, déclara Sasuke, je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle voulait une équipe.

-J'exposerais bien ma logique mais je suis sur que Shikamaru sera ravie de vous l'expliquer lui-même. Je désigne donc avec une quasi-certitude Neji, annonça Naruto.

-Aucune idée je ne suis pas de Konoha. Alors au hasard Sakura, informa Gaara.

-Idem que pour Gaara, donc je dirais Tenten, suggéra Temari.

-Alors d'abord merci Naruto. Galère tu pouvais le faire toi-même. Donc en procédant par logique, en élimine d'abord Gaara, vu qu'il est Kazekage, ensuite Sasuke, ancien déserteur il n'aura pas d'équipe avant un moment. Puis, sachant qu'il faut être Jônin pour s'occuper de Genin, on élimine Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba et moi. Il nous reste Neji et Temari. Personnellement, je sais que ce n'est pas Temari alors je suggère Neji, expliqua Shikamaru

-Moi, je propose Temari, on ne sait jamais Shika, elle te cache peut être des choses, déclara Ino en souriant.

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix donc Temari, proposa Neji

-Pour moi, c'est Neji, déclara Tenten

-Je suis déjà au courant moi donc Neji, annonça Hinata

-C'est de la triche, s'exclama Kiba, tu étais au courant. Bon Neji alors. »

Kankuro les regarda en souriant. Shikamaru et sa logique avait donc réussi à trouver pour celui la mais les autres ne seraient pas aussi facile. Enfin, il l'espérait, après tout Shikamaru était Shikamaru, on ne s'avait jamais ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il était cependant étonné que Naruto trouve aussi. Soit c'était de la chance, soit pour une fois, il avait utilisé sa tête.

Il se tourna vers Neji et lui tendit son bout de papier.

« -Effectivement, il s'agissait bien de Neji, déclara Kankuro, tu peux te reculer juste un peu s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il

-Pour distinguer ceux que l'on peut encore proposer et ceux qui ont déjà leur secret.

-Bien »

Neji se recula donc un peu. Kankuro piocha alors un second papier et le lut.

« _Je vais prendre ma vie en main »_

Il leur laissa un peu de temps et au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit la parole.

« - Comme le secret précédent appartenait à Neji, c'est à lui de commencer. On fera cela à chaque fois, pour changer un peu. On ne va pas toujours laisser Sakura commencer. Donc Neji, à toi.

-C'est dur. Il pourrait convenir à plusieurs personnes. Euh… Naruto, propose-t-il.

-Ouais Naruto je suis d'accord, déclara Tenten.

-Je propose Sasuke, annonça Hinata.

-Naruto, parce qu'il serait temps qu'il se prenne en main, rigola Kiba

-Voyons voir, réfléchi Sakura, Shikamaru peut être.

-Kiba, parce qu'il serait temps qu'il se prenne en main, répéta Sasuke.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, surpris par sa réplique. Il avait bien compris comme tout le monde surement que Sasuke avait repris la vanne qu'avait sortit Kiba envers lui, mais il se demanda pourquoi. Etais-ce une forme de vengeance ? Avait-il voulu le défendre ? Non, Naruto rit intérieurement à cette idée plus que débile. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant un raclement de gorge venant de l'arbitre. Il se rappela soudain que c'était à son tour de parler. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, il se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée que de dire à voix haute son résonnement. Après tout, un idiot reste un idiot. Il réfléchi donc intérieurement. Donc « prendre sa vie en main », cela pouvait avoir différente signification suivant l'auteur de la phrase. Mais, en la prenant au pied de la lettre, la personne ayant écrit ce message n'avait donc pas sa vie en main et était dirigée par quelqu'un d'autre. Dans tout le groupe, la personne correspondant le plus à cette situation était sans aucun doute Hinata. Tout le monde savait que son père décidait tout et qu'Hinata obéissait sans rien dire. Il avait hâte de voir Hinata se rebeller un peu. Enfin, s'il s'agissait bien d'Hinata comme il le pensait.

« -Hinata, déclara t'il après de longues minutes.

-Je suis Naruto, annonça Gaara

-Shikamaru, proposa Temari, ce serait bien qu'il s'y mette rapidement d'ailleurs.

-Galère, sympa Temari, j'ai compris le message t'inquiète pas, soupira celui-ci, et je suggère Hinata.

-Comme Shikamaru, de toute façon, il a toujours raison, déclara Ino. »

« -Bien, déclara Kankuro, donc si on suit les différentes propositions, il s'agit soit de Naruto, soit d'Hinata. »

Kankuro laissa le suspens plané un instant, puis, il tendit le papier à Hinata, non sans adressé un sourire à Naruto.

« Bravo à ceux qui avait trouvé, dit-il en souriant, il s'agissait bien de notre petite Hinata. On a hâte de te voir te rebeller un peu. »

Hinata se mit à rougir mais elle lui sourit tout de même. Oui, elle allait enfin mener sa vie comme elle le voulait. Kankuro lui était tout de même étonné, c'était encore Naruto et Shikamaru qui avait trouvé. Pour Shikamaru, il n'y avait pas de problème, tout le monde devait se douter qu'il trouverait facilement, mais pour Naruto, c'était une toute autre histoire. De plus, depuis le début de la partie, il semblait concentrer, chose quasi-impossible normalement. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore causé de problème, il respectait les règles et ne s'emportait pas. Kankuro commençait à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas mal juger. Enfin plutôt, si tous ne l'avait pas mal jugé. A chaque fois qu'il venait à Konoha, et que l'on parlait de Naruto, ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'il n'était qu'un idiot et qu'il devait penser à grandir un peu. Alors oui, Kankuro devait l'admettre, à force de fréquenté le blond, il en était venu à la même conclusion. Seul Gaara n'était pas d'accord avec eux. Bien sur, il n'avait jamais rien dit devant tout leurs amis, mais un jour qu'il parlait tous les deux, enfin que lui parlait et Gaara écoutait, il lui avait dit _Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences Kankuro. Tu es un ninja, tu devrais le savoir. _Sur le coup, il avait vraiment été surpris de la réaction de son frère. Mais, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Naruto avait été comme cela un jour mais c'était fini depuis longtemps. Voyant que les joueurs commençaient à s'impatienter. Il piocha un troisième papier.

« _Je cache ma véritable personnalité »_

Il leur laissa à nouveau quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Il regarda son frère qui le regardait également. Il lui sourit discrètement et Gaara hocha légèrement la tête.

« Bien, c'est donc à notre futur rebelle de commencer, rigola Kankuro, je t'en pris Hinata.

- Je ne sais pas moi, bégaya t'elle, Maitre Kazekage peut-être. »

Tous ses amis soupirèrent de désespoir. Hinata s'entêtait à appelé Gaara Maitre Kazekage alors que celui-ci leur avait demandé de l'appelé par son prénom lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux. Mais Hinata ne le faisait jamais. S'en doute dut à son éducation parfaite qui lui demandait d'être parfaite en toute circonstance et de montrer le respect à tous les hommes qu'elle croisait. Franchement, les Hyuuga et leur règle, c'était du n'importe quoi. Ils traitaient vraiment les femmes pour des moins que rien.

« -Désolé, se reprit-elle un peu gênée, je voulais dire Gaara.

-Moi je dis Sakura, déclara Kiba légèrement effrayée, je suis sur qu'elles sont deux dans sa tête. Parfois elle est effrayante.

-Gaara, proposa Sakura.

-Sakura, suggéra Sasuke, je suis d'accord avec Kiba.

-Euh…, réfléchit Naruto, Temari. Je suis sur que ses coups de colère ne sont la que pour caché sa véritable personnalité. »

Il y eu ensuite un énorme silence. Tour à tour, les regards se tournèrent vers Gaara, dont c'était le tour. Ils croisaient les bras et fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Il avait l'air énervé. Personne n'osait parler et surtout, personne ne comprenait sa réaction. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent vraiment très longue, il rompit le silence.

« -Je ne propose personne, déclara t'il.

-Tu es obligé Gaara, répondit Kankuro.

-Non, répliqua celui-ci en le foudroyant du regard. »

Les autres étaient vraiment surpris par cette déclaration. Pourquoi ne voulait-il désigné personne ? C'était assez étrange. Le silence commençait à être pesant.

« -Alors Gaara, tu n'as même pas d'idée, rigola Naruto, faut utiliser ta petite tête. Aller joue.

-Naruto, cria Sakura, tu parles au Kazekage je te signale tu lui dois un minimum de respect. »

Elle allait le frapper à la tête mais du sable l'en empêcha. Surprise, elle se tourna vers Gaara.

« -On ne t'a rien demandé Sakura, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. »

Sakura, trop stupéfaite, ne pensa même pas à répondre. Elle baissa sa main et se réinstalla correctement à sa place.

« -Je sais qui a écrit cela, déclara Gaara, mais je ne vais pas donner la réponse si aucun des amis de cette personne n'est capable de le voir. Alors je réponds Shikamaru.

-Tu n'as jamais autant parlé Gaara, annonça Temari espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère, bon alors moi je vais dire Sakura.

-Je comprends tout à fait Gaara, déclara Shikamaru, je sais aussi qui a écrit ce message mais je ne dirais rien. Galère vous êtes trop con, je vous laisse utiliser votre tête pour une fois. Je propose Gaara.

-Sakura, répondit Ino rapidement.

-Ino, proposa Neji, elle a répondu rapidement je trouve. De plus, si je suis le résonnement de Shikamaru, c'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore été nommé.

-De même pour moi, déclara Tenten. »

Kankuro soupira. Il comprenait la réaction de Gaara et Shikamaru. Il regarda chacun de ses amis.

« Vous avez tous perdus ! »

A suivre…

* * *

Petit récapitulatif de la partie :

**Secrets découverts:**

« Je vais bientôt avoir une équipe de Genin » →Neji

« Je vais prendre ma vie en main » →Hinata

**A découvrir dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Je vais avoir un bébé »

« Je vais bientôt quitter Konoha »

« Mes parents veulent que je me marie prochainement. »

**Autres :**

« Je cache ma véritable personnalité »

« J'ai été adopté(e). »

« J'en suis à ma troisième tentative de suicide »

« Je n'aime pas la solitude »

« Je suis amoureux/ amoureuse d'un idiot/ d'une idiote »

« Je vais bientôt être à la tête du clan. »

Alors, qui avait deviné ? Pas trop déçu ? Nous nous retrouvons maintenant avec quelques possibilités en moins. Chers détectives en herbe, je vous laisse chercher la suite. Bon courage et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos hypothèses…


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, cela me fait vraiment plaisir et me donne envie d'écrire la suite. Je tiens compte de tous vos conseils. Bonne lecture…

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les révélations continues.

« -Bon et bien vous avez tous perdus, déclara Kankuro, et pour répondre à votre question : vous n'avez désigné ni Sasuke, ni Naruto, ni Kiba il me semble. Je remets donc ce secret dans le bol. »

Les joueurs étaient surpris et réfléchissaient encore à l'auteur du secret sous le regard désespéré de Shikamaru. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Il soupira et regarda Kankuro attendant le prochain secret. Celui-ci regardait son frère d'un air désolé. Il replia soigneusement le papier et le reposa dans le bol. Puis, il ferma les yeux et piocha un autre secret. Il attendit d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde avant de parler.

« _Je vais bientôt quitter Konoha_ » lut-il lentement.

Deux personnes eurent une réaction étrange : Shikamaru et Naruto. Tous deux s'étaient redresser et s'étaient tourner l'un vers l'autre d'un même mouvement. Les autres ninjas les regardaient surpris et se lançaient des regards interrogatifs pendant que les deux garçons paraissaient plongés dans une grande réflexion. En effet, nos logisticiens n'avaient aucune idée de l'auteur du message. Naruto avait commencé à y réfléchir dès l'annonce du secret, cherchant qui voulait partir et pourquoi. Mais il n'en avait toujours pas la moindre idée et lorsqu'il avait regardé Shikamaru, il en était venu à la conclusion que lui non plus ne savait pas. Pendant ce temps, Kankuro se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des joueurs qui c'était un peu dissipé.

« Comme vous n'avez pas trouvé l'auteur du secret, celui-ci ne va pas pouvoir prendre la parole en premier. Donc il nous faut quelqu'un d'autre, déclara t'il

-Et comment vas-tu choisir celui qui commencera ? demanda Ino

-Toujours aussi curieuse Ino, rigola Kankuro

-Mais non, dit-elle en rougissant

-Mais si, la contredit-il, tu aurais attendu quelques secondes tu aurais su mais il a fallu que tu poses quand même la question. Ah les filles, c'est vraiment compliquée ! Voila pourquoi je préfère mes marionnettes.

-Idiot, s'offusqua Ino, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Oui, tu as raison, rigola Kankuro, les filles en général ça va, c'est toi qui est compliquée.

-C'est pas vrai, murmura Ino en baissant les yeux »

Kankuro s'arrêta de rire devant sa réaction. Il l'avait blessé mais ce n'était pas du tout son intention. Il ne faisait que lui lancer quelques piques comme il le faisait d'habitude.

« -Tu n'as qu'à commencer Ino, lui dit-il en souriant.

-D'accord, dit-elle, je vais dire Shikamaru, peut-être qu'il s'est enfin décider à rejoindre sa belle Temari.

-Je vais dire Sasuke, déclara Neji, il est parti une fois, il peut recommencer.

-Shikamaru, proposa Tenten, suis d'accord avec Ino.

-Shikamaru aussi, suggéra Hinata

-Sasuke, annonça Kiba

-Moi je dirais Ino, déclara Sakura en souriant, je sais qu'elle est tombée sous le charme du sable de Suna… »

Ino s'étouffa à moitié et devint rouge pivoine. Sakura se mit à rire et reçu en retour un regard noir de sa meilleure amie.

« -Traitresse, lança Ino

-En disant cela, tu confirmes ses dires Ino, déclara Kankuro

-Non, pas du tout je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bégaya rapidement Ino.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'affoles c'est très beau Suna.

-Oui ! Tu as raison j'aime beaucoup Suna, c'est très beau, confirma Ino.

-Suna ou les habitants de Suna, ajouta Sakura en sifflotant.

-Je te hais, bougonna Ino »

Kankuro les regarda tour à tour un peu perdu. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que sous entendait Sakura. Ino serait-elle amoureuse d'un habitant de Suna ? Mystère.

-C'est à moi il me semble, commença Sasuke, je vais dire Ino aussi.

-Alors, réfléchit Naruto, je ne sais vraiment pas qui pourrait bien vouloir quitter Konoha. C'est peut être Temari ou Gaara vu qu'effectivement il parte enfin reparte bientôt de Konoha. Je verrais bien Gaara dire cela, surtout s'il ne voulait pas s'embêter à chercher un secret. Donc je vais dire Gaara.

-Sasuke, proposa Gaara.

-A tous désigné Sasuke, j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez qu'une envie qu'il reparte, déclara Temari. Enfin, ce n'est pas mes affaires. Je choisie Shikamaru, on ne sait jamais, c'est peut être une surprise. »

Shikamaru lui, était toujours dans ses pensées. Il ne voyait vraiment pas qui avait pu écrire cela. Jusqu'à présent, il en avait déduis que cette personne avait déjà eu l'accord pour partir, sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas annoncé comme cela. Ses équipiers étant capables d'aller soudoyer Tsunade pour qu'elle refuse. A partir de la, il avait éliminé Sasuke. La théorie de Naruto l'avait fait douter. Le blond n'avait pas tord. Il s'agissait peut être de Gaara. Mais comme Naruto l'avait déjà nommé, il préférait essayer quelqu'un d'autre. C'est en pensant à Sakura qu'il se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait entendu entre elle et l'Hokage. Alors qu'il rentrait de mission, il les avait entendues parler à travers la porte.

Flash Back :

_« -Non Sakura, tu ne dois pas leurs annoncer, pas tout de suite._

_-Mais pourquoi ? J'en ai marre d'attendre, je n'en peux plus._

_-C'est trop inattendu ! Ils ne sont pas près à l'entendre ! Surtout pas tes deux équipiers. Tu ne sais pas comment ils réagiront. Surtout LUI !_

_-Je sais. Mais quand ?_

_-Ecoute, on en rediscutera plus tard. Quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre. »_

Shikamaru se dit que cela collait bien au secret. Peut-être que Sakura envisageait de partir et que le « lui » désignait Naruto qui aurait du mal à supporter le fait que après avoir ramené Sasuke, se soit Sakura qui parte.

« -Sakura, proposa Shikamaru.

- Et bien, commença Kankuro, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Il y a pas mal de proposition : Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sakura et Ino. Alors, suspens ! L'auteur de ce secret est… quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas nommé. Vous avez perdu encore une fois.

-Encore, s'exclama Ino, on est vraiment nul.

-Tu l'as dis, déclara Kankuro.

-Oh ça va toi, lui répondit-elle. »

Kankuro sourit et replia le papier et il le déposa dans le bol

« -Vous n'avez pas nommé Naruto, Temari, Tenten et Kiba »

Il tira un nouveau papier.

_« Mes parents veulent que je me marie prochainement_ » lut-il.

Nos ninjas se concentrèrent. Il avait perdu deux fois de suite, il était hors de question qu'ils reperdent à nouveau. Surtout que certains d'entre eux avait tendance à s'énerver lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas la réponse.

« -Ino, appela Kankuro, tu n'a qu'à recommencer à parler la première sauf s'il y a des objections. »

Voyant que personne ne contestait ce choix, Ino prit la parole.

« Kiba, déclara t'elle, en tout cas cela me ferrait bien rire. Lui qui est incapable de rester plus d'un mois avec la même fille.

- Ino, proposa Neji, après tout c'est la seule fille du chef du clan, il serrait temps.

-Ouais, Ino, approuva Tenten.

-Kiba, murmura Hinata en rougissant.

-Pourquoi pas Shikamaru, c'est bien le genre de ses parents, ajouta Kiba

-Ino, rigola Sakura, un beau mariage à Suna.

-Ta gueule Sakura, cria Ino. »

Sakura explosa de rire face à la réaction d'Ino et ne se calma que quelque seconde plus tard.

« -Tu es lourde Sakura, soupira Sasuke, Je propose Shikamaru.

-Je sais Sasuke, je sais, déclara Sakura en souriant.

Cette réaction surprit tous nos ninjas. Depuis quand Sakura était-elle si « cool » avec Sasuke ? Elle qui depuis une dizaine d'année idolâtrai totalement Sasuke le suivant partout et pleurant à la moindre remarque de celui-ci. Bon, il est vrai que depuis le retour de Sasuke, elle avait beaucoup changé. Naruto leur avait dit un jour, dans un élan de lucidité, que Sakura n'avait plus vraiment l'air d'être amoureuse de Sasuke, c'était plus comme une curiosité et une admiration étonnantes. Lorsqu'ils lui avaient posé la question, Sakura leur avait avouée n'avoir jamais été amoureuse de Sasuke. D'après elle, il s'agissait seulement d'une grande attirance. Lorsque Ino lui avait fait remarqué que c'était la même chose, elle leurs avait souris en leurs assurant qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre. Cette scène ne remontait qu'à quelques semaines seulement et les amis de Sakura n'avait toujours pas compris le sens de ses paroles. Ils s'étaient évidemment tournés vers Shikamaru, espérant que le plus intelligent d'entre eux avait compris. Malheureusement, Shikamaru n'avait pas non plus compris, ce qui d'ailleurs l'agaçait fortement. Enfin, ils avaient fini par aller voir Sasuke lui-même qui, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir Sakura, leurs avait seulement avouer être content de s'être débarrasser de la Sakura collante et pleurnicheuse.

-Ok, c'est vraiment étrange tout cela. Bref, commença Naruto, celui la est plutôt facile. Il y a écrit « mes parents » et les seuls qui ont encore leurs deux parents sont Shikamaru, Kiba et Ino donc comme les trois ont déjà été nommés, je vais désigner Shikamaru.

- Je vais dire Ino, annonça Gaara.

-Shikamaru, murmura Temari, si c'est vraiment toi, cela arrangerait pas mal de chose.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Shikamaru. »

Il ne reçu pour toute réponse qu'on petit sourire timide qui le fit rougir.

« -Ino, dit-il alors.

-Bien, commença Kankuro, il n'y a eu que trois propositions et je suis heureux de vous dire que vous avez trouvés ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il tendit son papier à Shikamaru.

« -Si tu choisis quelqu'un d'autre que ma sœur, je te tue de mes mains, déclara t'il.

-Après que je t'ai laissé à demi-mort, ajouta Gaara.

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix alors, soupira Shikamaru.

-Abrutit, lâcha Temari en le frappant.

-Je rigole voyons, soupira de nouveau Shikamaru »

Nos ninjas sourirent, une alliance officielle entre Suna et Konoha allait bientôt être faite ! Kankuro sourit légèrement et piocha un second secret.

« -_Je vais avoir un bébé_, lut-il et c'est à Shikamaru de commencer. »

Mais Shikamaru ne commença pas. Il regardait fixement le sol, on pouvait voir son visage blanchir de plus en plus. Après de longues minutes de silence que personne n'osa interrompre, il tourna la tête vers Temari.

« -Tu peux te lever s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il »

Temari hocha la tête et se leva et, avant même qu'il ne lui demande, elle leva son t-shirt pour montrer son ventre légèrement arrondi. Puis, elle le rabaissa et se rassit. Elle prit la main de Shikamaru qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

« -Je suis désolé Temari, murmura t'il »

Temari se sentit soudain très mal. Elle avait vraiment peur que Shikamaru la quitte en lui disant qu'il n'était pas près ou qu'elle aurait du lui en parler avant. Mais, elle voulait tellement ce bébé qu'elle avait pris la décision de ne lui annoncer qu'après le stade des trois mois, de peur qu'il lui demande d'avorter. Elle était sur qu'il allait lui en vouloir.

« - De quoi, demanda-t'elle en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

-De n'avoir rien vu avant. Je fais un piètre copain. Même pas capable de ce rendre compte que sa fiancée est enceinte. »

Fiancée ! Il avait dit fiancée ! Mais le plus beau, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Alors, sans pouvoir se contrôler, Temari laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Voyant cela, Shikamaru la prit dans ses bras. Les filles sourirent devant cette belle scène. Temari, parce que bien sur c'était elle, attendait le premier bébé de leurs bandes. Il en avait de la chance d'ailleurs, il allait être chouchouté ce petit avec autant d'oncles et de tantes.

« -Bon, je crois que ce n'est plus nécessaire de continuer les propositions. Il s'agissait bien de Temari, déclara Kankuro. »

Il lui tendit le papier et regarda les joueurs. Quatre d'entre eux s'étaient reculé. Il restait sept secrets à découvrir. La partie était plus longue que prévue mais aussi beaucoup plus intéressante, il avait vraiment hâte de continuer.

« -Allez, rester concentrer. Le jeu continue.

* * *

Petit récapitulatif de la partie :

**Secrets découverts: **

« Je vais bientôt avoir une équipe de Genin » →Neji

« Je vais prendre ma vie en main » → Hinata

« Mes parents veulent que je me marie prochainement. » → Shikamaru

« Je vais avoir un bébé » → Temari

**A découvrir dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Je suis amoureux/ amoureuse d'un idiot/ d'une idiote »

« Je n'aime pas la solitude »

« J'en suis à ma troisième tentative de suicide »

**Autres :**

« Je cache ma véritable personnalité »

« J'ai été adopté(e). »

« Je vais bientôt quitter Konoha »

« Je vais bientôt être à la tête du clan. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Sasuke et Naruto ?

Après cette grande révélation, les joueurs eurent du mal à retrouver leur concentration. Kankuro les regarda en souriant, ce jeu, avec tous ses secrets, rapprochaient un peu plus tous les ninjas. Le groupe devenait plus uni. Il soupira en se disant que la nuit risquait d'être encore longue. S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils feraient tous une nuit blanche. Enfin, cela en valait la peine. Il regarda les derniers papiers dans le bol et en piocha un.

« Je suis amoureux/amoureuse d'un(e) idiot(e) » lut t'il. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il lut le nom associé à ce secret. Il ne comprit pas cette soudaine réaction. Son cœur lui jouait des tours. En quoi ce secret le concernait-il ? Rien, absolument rien. Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda sa sœur. « Temari, c'est à toi de commencer. Mais, pour pimenter un peu le jeu, pour ce secret vous devez donner le nom de l'auteur du secret et proposer qui serrait l'idiot ou l'idiote. Compris ? ».

« D'accord, alors voyons, pourquoi pas Sakura. Après tout Sasuke pour certain est un idiot, proposa Temari »

C'était ensuite le tour de Shikamaru, mais celui-ci était encore troubler par les dernières révélations et commençait seulement à comprendre tout ce que les mots « mariage et bébé » allaient engendrer comme changement dans sa vie. Il n'était donc pas très concentré sur le jeu. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il répondit à la surprise de tous. « Euh Tenten et l'idiot serait Lee » ce qui lui valut un regard outré de la part de la concernée, ce qui fit rire son coéquipier.

« A moi alors, commença Ino, voyons voir. Je vais moi aussi proposer Sakura et dans le rôle de l'idiot, je verrais bien Naruto, on ne sait jamais.

-Moi je suis entièrement d'accord avec Shikamaru, déclara Neji en souriant légèrement, Tenten et Lee.

-Franchement Neji, tu racontes n'importe quoi, soupira Tenten, bon je vais désigner Kiba et l'idiote serait Ino.

-Sakura et l'idiot serait Sasuke, murmura Hinata

-Je vais dire l'inverse moi, Sasuke serait amoureuse de Sakura. Après tout, on l'entend souvent dire que c'est une idiote, déclara Kiba

-A mon tour, commença Sakura en souriant malicieusement, Sasuke est amoureux de Naruto ! »

Sasuke s'étrangla en entendant la déclaration de Sakura et ne put cacher sa surprise, tout comme tous les autres joueurs qui regardaient alternativement Naruto et Sasuke avec des regards choqués.

« -Non mais tu es malade, balbutia Sasuke, tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Je désigne Tenten et l'idiot Neji »

Naruto quand a lui, n'avait pas quitté Sasuke du regard. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à la déclaration de Sakura. Une énième pique pour le faire sortir de ses gongs. Mais, lorsque Sasuke s'était mis à bégayer, il avait vraiment trouvé cela étrange. Sérieusement, Sasuke perdre ses moyens c'était impossible, impossible ! Aussi impossible qu'un Kyubi aimable ! Il avait du délirer et imaginer toute la scène. Il allait se réveiller bientôt et rire de son rêve étrange. Mais, même en se pinçant très fort, et en fermant et ouvrant les yeux plusieurs fois de suite, il dut bien admettre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Après quelques raclements de gorge, Naruto se rendit compte que c'était à lui de jouer. Il n'avait même pas encore réfléchit à la question et il n'était pas vraiment en état de le faire. Il répondit alors ce qui lui passa par la tête.

« Gaara et l'idiote est de Suna. »

Il reçu un haussement de sourcil de la part de Gaara qui était assis à cote de lui et il lui fit un sourire en retour. Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête et, il remarqua que Sasuke était dans le même état que lui. Même si son visage était redevenu impassible, Naruto remarqua qu'il tripotait nerveusement le bracelet de cuir qu'il portait au poignet. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le jeu.

« Naruto et Sasuke, répondit Gaara, dans n'importe quel sens, de toute façon, ils sont tous les deux idiots. »

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de faire un bruit proche de l'étranglement. Il regarda Gaara étonné et celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre. Son teint approcha du rouge pivoine. Qu'avaient-ils tous à croire que Sasuke l'aimait et inversement ? Avaient-ils perdu la tête ? Naruto ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin que déjà, la voix de Kankuro se fit entendre.

« Je ne sais pas qui est l'idiot(e) car ce n'est pas précisé sur la feuille mais je peux vous dire que en ce qui concerne l'amoureux ou l'amoureuse, vous n'avez pas trouvé la bonne personne. Encore une fois, trouva-t-il utile d'ajouter. Il faut croire que vous ne connaissez pas si bien vos amis les gars, déjà le troisième secret où vous vous loupez, à tout ce que vous êtes. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Sakura et Gaara avaient eu tord. Il s'en trouva soulagé et son sourire revint se poser sur son visage. Plus la peine de se casser la tête pour rien puisque ce n'était pas vrai.

« Tu sais Naruto, commença Sakura comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensés, ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas le secret de Sasuke que ce n'est pas vrai »

Naruto perdit de nouveau son sourire, toute sa bonne humeur était de nouveau partie en fumée. Il regarda Sakura surpris et se dit qu'elle avait raison. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke et leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques secondes avant que Sasuke ne baisse les siens. Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer. Sasuke avait baissé les yeux ! C'était impossible. Enfin, les Uchiwa ont leur fierté et jamais, jamais, jamais il ne baisse les yeux devant quelqu'un. Naruto se sentit tout à coup très mal. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sasuke, c'était certain, et cela ne datait pas seulement d'aujourd'hui. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra à nouveau. Kankuro qu'en a lui, avait déjà remis le papier avec tous les autres et en piocha un nouveau.

«Je n'aime pas la solitude » lut-il. Ino tu peux de nouveau commencer vu que vous n'avez pas trouvé le dernier secret.

-D'accord alors Sasuke, proposa t'elle.

-Tenten, déclara Neji

-Gaara, désigna Tenten

-Naruto, nomma Hinata

-Sasuke peut-être, tenta Kiba, faut bien le caser quelque part celui-là

-Tu as raison, confirma Sakura, Sasuke est dur à placer mais je sais que ce n'est pas lui. Il n'est pas seul, tout comme Naruto, on est une petite famille tous les trois. Ino peut-être. D'ailleurs, je voulais te nommer au secret précédent mais bon j'ai lâché une telle bombe que je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dis.

-T'es lourde Sakura, soupira Sasuke.

-Tu l'as déjà dis cela Sasu-chou, dit-elle en riant ce qui lui valu un regard outré de la part de Sasuke.

-C'est horrible comme surnom Sasa-chan, dit-il en souriant légèrement, Je vais désigner Gaara.

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarre tous les deux, déclara Naruto, mais je suis d'accord avec Sasuke, je vais dire Gaara.

- Naruto, nomma Gaara

-Gaara, déclara Temari d'un air triste en jetant un coup d'œil à Kankuro qui lui rendit un regard coupable. Elle se sentait mal de savoir que peut être son petit frère souffrait de la solitude. Il avait été rejeté durant toute son enfance et elle s'en sentait en partie coupable. C'était son frère, elle aurait du s'occuper de lui, mais elle l'avait laissé tout seul, il avait du supporter tout seul sa condition de jinchuriki.

-Gaara, déclara Shikamaru. »

Kankuro se sentait mal, encore plus quand il rencontra le regard coupable de sa sœur. Ils regrettaient tous les deux ce qui était arrivé à leur petit frère. Mais, on ne pouvait pas changer le passé, alors, il allait faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus dans le futur.

« -Trouvé, se contenta de dire Kankuro en tendant le papier à Gaara.

-C'était un peu simple mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre, déclara Gaara. »

N'y tenant plus, Temari prit son petit frère dans ses bras en versant quelques larmes.

« Je suis désolé Gaara. Je t'aime petit frère. »

Gaara qui ne s'attendait pas à cela était complètement statufié. Sa sœur l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la première fois et en plus elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il était chamboulé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Mais il mit tout de même ses bras autour de la taille de sa sœur et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Kankuro qui s'était rapproché ébouriffa les cheveux de Gaara en lui disant que lui aussi était désolé. Gaara trouva la situation vraiment étrange mais cette chaleur au fond du ventre, cette sensation d'être aimé, il ne l'avait jamais ressentit avant. Il tourna la tête vers sa sœur et capta au même moment le regard de Tenten, elle arborait un petit sourire qu'il ne comprit pas. Pendant ce temps, Kankuro piocha un nouveau papier et perdit le sourire qui s'était posé sur son visage depuis la réconciliation avec son frère.

« J'en suis à ma troisième tentative de suicide » lut-il. C'est Gaara qui commence.

-Ino, dit-il

-C'est dur, commença Temari, franchement je ne vois pas. Sakura.

-Sakura, proposa Shikamaru »

Il pensa à nouveau à la conversation qu'il avait entendu dans le bureau de Tsunade. Peut-être que c'était de cela qu'elles parlaient ou de quelque chose en rapport même s'il en doutait beaucoup.

« -Naruto, nomma Ino

-Soyons fou, Kiba peut-être, déclara Neji

-J'en sais rien, Ino, proposa Tenten

-Naruto, murmura Hinata

-En tout cas, surement pas le grand et fier Sasuke, rigola Kiba alors euh Ino, elle se trouve peut être trop grosse.

-Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, déclara Kankuro, on ne rigole pas la dessus Inuzuka.

-Désolé, tu as raison, pardon Ino, murmura Kiba.

-Pas grave, répondit celle-ci avec un petit sourire. »

Elle aurait bien répondu avec une pique bien méchante mais elle savait que Kiba avait juste voulu détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Elle aussi ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Elle avait peur de découvrir l'identité de la personne.

« -Qui est ce qui n'a pas encore été nommé ? Tenten, proposa Sakura.

-Ino, déclara Sasuke »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour donner sa réponse mais se ravisa aussitôt. Il venait de repenser à quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué dans la soirée : le bracelet de Sasuke. Il avait aperçu ce bracelet quelques semaines auparavant. Il s'en était étonné, Sasuke n'étant pas du genre à porter des bijoux. Le bracelet était simple, assez large, en cuir noir sans aucun motif dessus. Lorsque Naruto lui avait demandé d'où il venait, Sasuke lui avait demandé de s'occuper de ses affaires et il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Mais, maintenant, il réalisa que Sasuke ne l'enlevait jamais, même lorsqu'il dormait. Il trônait 24h/24 sur son poignet. Il redoutait de comprendre pourquoi. Il sentait sur lui le regard de tous les autres joueurs mais n'en tint pas compte. Il devait vérifier l'idée qui lui broyait l'estomac. Doucement, il posa sa main sur le bras de Sasuke, il glissa sa main jusqu'à son poignet, remarquant à peine les frissons sur le bras de Sasuke. Il glissa un doigt sous le bracelet et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit sous son doigt une petite bosse comme lorsque la peau cicatrise et qui semblait s'étendre en une ligne bien droite. Il passa son doigt plusieurs fois dessus pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« -Sasuke, murmura t'il »

Les autres ninjas ne comprirent pas ce que voulait dire Naruto jusqu'à ce que Kankuro tende le bout de papier à Sasuke qui le prit de son bras libre. Ils eurent tous des hoquets de surprise. Sakura était épouvantée. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et comme un reflex désespéré, elle attrapa le bras de Sasuke. Le simple fait de penser qu'elle aurait pu le perdre lui donner envie de vomir, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle eut du mal à respirer. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. S'il mourrait, elle savait qu'une partie d'elle-même mourrait aussi, comme si on lui arracha sa moitié, une partie d'elle-même.

Naruto était dans le même état, voire pire, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que Sasuke en arrive à vouloir les quitter, à vouloir le quitter ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué quelque part, que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il était anéantit. Penser une seconde qu'il aurait pu le perdre lui arrachait le cœur. Il ressentait une douleur insupportable, bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre jusque là. Alors, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il fit glisser sa main, jusqu'à la main de Sasuke. Il la glissa dans la sienne et lia ses doigts avec les siens.

* * *

Petit récapitulatif de la partie :

**Secrets découverts: **

« Je vais bientôt avoir une équipe de Genin » →Neji

« Je vais prendre ma vie en main » → Hinata

« Mes parents veulent que je me marie prochainement. » → Shikamaru

« Je vais avoir un bébé » → Temari

« Je n'aime pas la solitude » → Gaara

« J'en suis à ma troisième tentative de suicide » → Sasuke

**A découvrir dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Je suis amoureux/ amoureuse d'un idiot/ d'une idiote »

« Je cache ma véritable personnalité »

« J'ai été adopté(e). »

« Je vais bientôt quitter Konoha »

« Je vais bientôt être à la tête du clan. »


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, surtout les pensées de Sasuke. Je dois un grand merci à Kimi-ebi ma béta-lectrice pour son aide et son soutien. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : On finit en beauté.

Tous les joueurs étaient choqués par la dernière révélation. Sasuke voulait se suicider ! L'un des derniers Uchiwa, le fier Uchiwa voulait mourir. La question que tous se posaient était bien sûr pourquoi. Mais cette question resterait sans réponse jusqu'à la fin du jeu, telles étaient les règles. Sasuke, lui, était totalement figé et ne bougeait plus. D'un coté, Sakura se tenait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et avait l'air effrayé et d'un autre coté, il sentait la main de Naruto dans la sienne et il arborait un air de culpabilité qui touchait l'Uchiwa. Il était surpris, vraiment très surpris de leurs réactions et pour la première fois dans sa vie, il ne sut quoi faire.

Ce fut Kankuro qui interrompit ses pensées car, malgré tout, il restait des secrets à découvrir et c'est vrai qu'il ne savait toujours pas les secrets de ses deux coéquipiers.

« -Bon, je sais que certains sont un peu troublés mais il faut finir le jeu, alors on va continuer, déclara Kankuro. »

Il piocha donc un autre bout de papier et le déplia.

« « -Je vais bientôt être à la tête du clan, lut-il. Sasuke tu commences.

- Ino, proposa-t-il. »

Lorsqu'il prit la parole, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il sentait leur regard sur lui ce qui le gênait de plus en plus. Certes, il avait l'habitude qu'on le regarde, surtout depuis qu'il était rentré. Les villageois le considéraient comme un héro depuis que Tsunade leur avait fait croire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment déserté et qu'il s'agissait d'une mission d'infiltration à long terme. Pour les ninjas, c'était différent, la plupart des filles avaient recommencé à l'idolâtrer, certains ninjas lui montraient clairement qu'ils ne voyaient pas son retour d'un bon œil, d'autres avaient peur de lui. Alors, oui, il avait l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention. Mais là, c'était différent.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait écrit son secret sur ce petit bout de papier, il s'était préparé à cela. Mais il n'osait pas tourner la tête. Il ne voulait pas croiser leurs regards et y lire… y lire quoi ? Justement, c'est ce qui le faisait hésiter. Comment avaient-ils réagi en apprenant que lui Sasuke Uchiwa voulait partir ? Il se souvint de la réponse de Kiba quand ils avaient du deviner à qui appartenait son secret : «-En tout cas, surement pas le grand et fier Sasuke » Grand et fier, c'était ainsi qu'on le voyait. Mais plus maintenant, il ne se sentait plus grand et fier mais faible, très faible, trop faible. Ce mot résonnait sans cesse dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas été assez fort pour se sortir seul de cette passe. Alors, après des mois de doute, il avait réalisé que le seul moyen de choisir était d'en parler. Seulement, il avait bien essayé mais en parler était trop dur. Les mots ne sortaient pas, il n'avait pas pu. Comment lui un Uchiwa pouvait-il se résoudre à avouer sa faiblesse et demander de l'aide ? C'était humiliant. Finalement, Kankuro avait proposé ce jeu et il y avait vu une solution à son problème. Il lui suffisait de l'écrire. Il n'aurait pas besoin de le dire quelqu'un le ferait à sa place. Ces quelques mots suffiraient…

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous au courant de son secret, il sentait un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Maintenant qu'ils savaient, il allait enfin avoir une réponse à la question qui le tiraillait sans cesse depuis son retour : rester ou partir ? En rentrant chez lui, il saurait enfin. Mais voila, il ne voulait pas savoir tout de suite.

Il se claqua intérieurement. Un Uchiwa n'hésite jamais. Il se détestait d'être faible à ce point. Hésiter, il ne faisait que cela depuis son retour. Il doutait continuellement. Son esprit était torturé à longueur de temps, rempli de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait donner de réponse. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de choisir par lui-même ? Il fallait que cela cesse et vite. Il soupira mais ne tourna pas la tête pour autant. Pour chasser toutes ces pensées de son esprit, il pensa à Naruto. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, pas plus que Sakura. Il donnerait cher pour connaîtreleurs pensées en ce moment.

En parlant de Naruto, c'était à son tour de jouer. Mais il n'était plus là. Son esprit était parti loin très loin. Sa tête était pleine de pourquoi et de et si. Et s'il s'était vraiment suicider ? S'il n'était plus avec nous aujourd'hui ? C'est avec automatisme, sans vraiment réfléchir qu'il répondit.

« -Kiba, désigna Naruto. »

Gaara regarda sur sa gauche quelques instants. Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto étaient tous les trois plongés dans leurs pensés. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment là. C'était compréhensible. Il espérait que tout finirait bien pour eux. Ils le méritaient.

« -Ino, proposa Gaara.

-Ino, essaya Temari.

-C'est pas possible que se soit le secret d'Ino, déclara Shikamaru en soupirant, tout le monde sait qu'elle va être à la tête de son clan. Là, il s'agit d'un secret donc Kiba.

-Kiba, soupira Ino.

-Merci pour cette déduction Shikamaru, donc Kiba.

-C'est même plus drôle, rouspéta Tenten, Kiba.

-Kiba, murmura Hinata.

-Ino alors, désigna Kiba.

-Kiba, proposa Sakura en sortant de ses pensées. »

Sakura et Naruto, bien que torturés par la révélation de Sasuke, avaient décidé de se concentrer de nouveau sur le jeu. Peut-être pour distraire leur esprit, pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Le plus important pour le moment, c'était que Sasuke était encore là, assis à leurs côtés, bien vivant. En sécurité. Ils feraient tout pour qu'il y reste. Et puis, si Sasuke avait choisi ce secret, c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide et que, habité par son habituelle fierté typique des membres de son clan, il n'avait osé leur demander directement. Dans ce cas, Naruto et Sakura auraient tout le temps de lui parler et de le soutenir une fois le jeu finit. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Ils mourraient d'envie de le prendre dans leurs bras et de l'aider, de comprendre. Mais il restait ce jeu, et il fallait le terminer.

Kankuro se retenait de rire devant la tête que faisait Tenten. C'est vrai qu'une fois que Shikamaru donnait une réponse justifiée, personne ne pouvait la contester. D'autant plus que maintenant, il ne restait plus beaucoup de « choix ».

« -C'est bien Kiba, dit-il en lui tendant le papier. »

Kankuro entendit la remarque de Temari qui croyait se rappeler que Kiba avait une grande sœur. Shikamaru lui confirma d'ailleurs, Kiba avait bien une grande sœur. Temari était donc un peu perdue, car dans la logique, cela devrait être sa sœur à la tête du clan et non lui. Ils devraient tous attendre la fin de la partie pour lui poser la question. En attendant, il devait piocher un autre papier. Il le déplia et fronça les sourcils. Bon, c'était un secret qui avait déjà été posé mais personne n'avait trouvé la bonne réponse. Refaire un tour de « table » ne l'enchantait pas tellement. Il fallait trouver un autre moyen de jouer.

« -Un problème Kankuro, demanda Temari.

-Je réfléchissais, répondit Kankuro en sortant de ses pensées. Le prochain secret est « Je suis amoureux/amoureuse d'un(e) idiot(e) » et vous avez déjà essayé de trouver l'auteur sans réussir. Je réfléchissais à un autre moyen de le découvrir parce que refaire un tour ne serait pas très utile. Vous allez désigner les quatre restants et voir qui avaient raison.

-C'est vrai, affirma Tenten, comme je disais c'est plus très drôle.

-Donc pour les quatre derniers secrets, on va procéder autrement. Ceux qui ont une idée vont la proposer et se justifier un maximum comme ça je suis sûr que vous ne proposerez pas au hasard. Compris ?

-Ouais, répondirent-ils.

-Alors c'est parti. Qui veut commencer ? »

Kankuro les regarda réfléchir. Il restait quatre joueurs dont le secret n'avait pas encore été attribué. C'était selon lui, les plus durs à placer car ils pouvaient convenir à chacun des ninjas restants. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé de justifier, il était curieux de voir les réponses que ses amis allaient donner.

« -Alors je commence, déclara Gaara, Naruto est amoureux de Sasuke.

-Mais, commença Naruto.

-Je n'ai pas fini, le coupa Gaara, je ne me suis pas justifié.

-C'est exact, confirma Kankuro, Naruto tu la boucles. Justifie-toi Gaara.

-Naruto a toujours tout fait en fonction de Sasuke.

-C'est pas vrai, commença Naruto avant de voir sa bouche recouverte de sable.

-Bien sûr que si, reprit Gaara, tu as consacré les cinq dernières années à Sasuke. Tu es parti t'entrainer trois ans, pour devenir plus fort et ramener Sasuke, quand tu es revenu tu as passé plus d'un an à lui courir après pour le ramener, tous tes sujets de conversation tournaient autour de Sasuke. Enfin, quand il est finalement rentré, tu as passé le plus clair de ton temps avec lui et à essayer de le réintégrer le mieux possible à Konoha. »

Gaara avait scotché tous les ninjas, autant parce qu'il n'avait jamais parlé autant mais aussi parce qu'ils venaient de se rendre compte que tout était vrai.

« -A voir ta tête j'en conclu que tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte comme la plupart des gens présents ici sauf peut-être Sakura, continua Gaara.

-Tu parlais tout le temps de moi, je ne savais pas, déclara Sasuke.

-Ta gueule toi, répliqua Naruto plus que gêné. »

Sa réplique fit sourire Sasuke.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, reprit Gaara, l'inverse est aussi vrai. Pour quoi crois-tu que Sasuke est revenu ? A part pour toi je ne vois pas, plus rien ne le rattache ici. Et puis, Naruto est bien le seul à réussir à arracher un sourire à Sasuke ou à le faire réagir. Conclusion : ils sont amoureux mais ne s'en rendent même pas compte. Et Naruto, regarde ta main gauche. »

Suite à ce long discours, Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler les rougeurs de ses joues. Oui, il était rentré pour lui mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer. Naruto, lui, regarda sa main et sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était dans celle de Sasuke.

« -Oh, murmura t'il, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. »

Après quelques hésitations, il retira finalement sa main de celle de Sasuke. Il n'osait d'ailleurs même plus le regarder et priait le ciel pour que l'on change de conversation.

« -La vache Gaara, s'étonna Temari, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi bavard et observateur.

-Je suis Kazekage, se justifia-t-il, ce sont des qualités requises pour ce poste.

-Oui c'est sûr, affirma Temari, mais tout de même. »

Kankuro, lui qui était en face des joueurs, se retenait de rire devant la tête de Naruto et Sasuke qui ne savaient plus où se mettre et se fuyaient du regard. C'était tordant.

« -Une autre proposition, demanda t'il.

-Ouais, à mon tour, déclara Sakura, je vais désigner Ino. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'Ino. C'est ma meilleure amie, je la connais depuis des années et je sais me rendre compte quand elle est amoureuse. Cependant, je ne dirais pas de qui elle est amoureuse, d'abord parce que je ne suis pas méchante à ce point là et ensuite car, comme elle l'a si bien écrit, c'est un idiot qui est incapable de s'en rendre compte. »

Sakura perçut très bien le soulagement d'Ino. Non elle ne dirait pas le nom de l'amoureux secret d'Ino, elle ne voulait pas la blesser, juste l'aider un peu, comme elle avait voulu aider Sasuke et Naruto qui étaient maintenant d'ailleurs en pleine réflexion.

« -Bien, alors, commença Kankuro, je suis désolé Gaara, ton discours était très convaincant mais ce secret appartient à Ino. »

Gaara fit un petit sourire. Il savait très bien quel secret appartenait à Naruto, s'il avait dit tout cela c'était pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Il considérait Naruto comme un ami, le premier qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il avait tellement fait pour lui, qu'il avait juste voulu essayer de l'aider lui aussi. Gaara était d'ailleurs plutôt fier de son discours. Pendant ce temps, Kankuro avait pioché un autre papier.

« J'ai été adopté(e) » lut Kankuro.

-Celui-là est vraiment dur, je trouve, expliqua Ino. Il pourrait convenir aux trois parce que, sans vouloir vexer quelqu'un, aucun n'appartient à un clan ninja donc aucun n'a de jutsus familiaux qui confirment l'appartenance à un clan.

-C'est juste Ino, confirma Shikamaru, j'avoue hésiter moi aussi. »

Que Shikamaru avoue avoir du mal à trouver était étonnant et étrangement cela poussa certains à chercher encore plus.

« -Cependant, il suffit de résonner avec logique, continua Shikamaru, Tenten et Naruto sont orphelins, il aurait été étrange pour eux d'écrire qu'ils ont été adoptés, enfin de mon point de vue. Je penche donc pour Sakura qui a encore ses parents qui peut-être sont ses parents adoptifs.

-Ouais mais ils ont très bien pu être adoptés par leur tuteur par exemple, rétorqua Kiba.

-Naruto adopté par Iruka alors, proposa Neji.

-Je ne pense pas, Iruka n'a pas adopté Naruto, affirma Sasuke. »

Il y eu un léger blanc. Sasuke leur lança un regard interrogatif et se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il soupira. Au point où il en était, un peu plus ou un peu moins…

« -Oui je me suis renseigné sur la vie de Naruto, avoua Sasuke, vous êtes contents ?

-C'est trop mignon, soupira Tenten.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura Naruto.

-Ne le prend pas comme ça Naruto, c'est une belle preuve d'amour tu sais, lui déclara Sakura.

-Bon ça va, s'énerva Sasuke, il a compris.

-Non, je disais oh mon dieu parce que j'ai fais exactement la même chose, avoua Naruto. »

Il y eu un oh général. Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains et Sasuke le regarda surpris se demandant bien ce qu'il avait pu découvrir.

« -D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé une photo de Sasuke lorsqu'il était petit. Il a une bouille adorable dessus, déclara Naruto en souriant.

-Et je parie que tu l'as sur toi en permanence, déclara sournoisement Sakura.

-C'est vrai, avoua Naruto en rougissant, en même temps, c'est rare de le voir sourire comme ça.

-Fais voir, s'exclama Sakura tout à coup très intéressée.

-Il va me tuer, je ne préfère pas, rigola Naruto.

-Mais non, il t'aime trop pour ça, déclara Sakura.

-Et je l'aime trop pour lui faire ce coup là, discussion close, avoua Naruto. »

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rectifier ce qu'il venait de dire mais s'arrêta avant même de commencer. A quoi cela pouvait bien servir personne ne le croirait. Il poussa un soupir et porta la main à son cou pour jouer avec son collier, geste qu'il faisait souvent pour se calmer. Il n'avait toujours pas regardé Sasuke depuis la déclaration de Gaara et après ce qu'il venait de dire, il en avait encore moins envie. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui, se poser dans son lit et s'endormir. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à tout cela et de ce concentrer sur le jeu.

« -Bon, commença Kankuro, on a un peu dévié de notre sujet de départ. Alors, personne n'a d'autre proposition à faire je suppose. »

Il attendit quelques secondes et, voyant que personne ne parlait, il continua.

« -Bon, reprit-il, ce secret appartient bien à Sakura. »

Il lui tendit le papier. Tout le monde se posait des questions et ils avaient tous hâte de voir le jeu terminé pour enfin avoir des réponses. Kankuro piocha donc un des deux derniers papiers.

« -Je vais bientôt quitter Konoha, lut-il.

-C'est pas Naruto, ce n'est pas possible, déclara Kiba, il nous rabâche les oreilles depuis des années avec son rêve de devenir Hokage, donc il ne peut pas partir.

-Il est déjà parti une fois pour un entrainement, rappela Neji, il peut s'agir d'un autre entrainement.

-Et puis, commença Sakura en souriant, il a passé une année entière à convaincre Sasuke de revenir, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il est là qu'il va partir. N'est-ce-pasNaruto ?

-Et pourquoi pas, déclara celui-ci à la surprise de tous.

-Quoi ! Crièrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

-Oui, affirma Naruto, pourquoi est ce que je n'aurais pas le droit de partir et disparaitre moi aussi ?

-N'importe quoi, murmura Sasuke.

-Pourquoi n'importe quoi ? répéta Naruto en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux. Tu te rendras peut-être compte de ce que cela fait comme ça de s'inquiéter pendant des années pour quelqu'un qui apparemment t'a déjà oublié.

-On en reparlera plus tard Naruto, le coupa Sasuke.

-Non, pas plus tard ! Pendant des années j'ai eu l'impression que tu me haïssais et que tu n'avais qu'une envie me tuer. A chaque fois que je te voyais, c'étais de pire en pire. Tu nous as laissé sans aucune explication. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte du mal que tu m'as fait, continua Naruto oubliant complètement qu'il était entouré de tous ses amis.

-Arrête ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour cela ! On en reparle plus tard, répéta Sasuke en haussant la voix.

-Ouais c'est ça, termina Naruto en détournant la tête, passablement énervé, tu cherches juste un moyen d'esquiver la conversation.

-Je n'esquive rien du tout, soupira Sasuke.

-Bien sur que si, tu n'es pas capable d'assumé ce que tu as fais.

-J'assume très bien mes choix, s'exclama Sasuke qui commençait à s'énervé lui aussi. »

Naruto allait lui répondre mais il est coupé par le rire de Kiba.

« -Votre première dispute de couple, s'exclama Kiba en rigolant.

-Ta gueule Kiba, crièrent les deux concernés en même temps. »

Kankuro qui depuis le début se retenait ne put cette fois s'empêcher de rigoler. Ce fut tout doucement au début, mais son rire s'intensifia et il finit par partir dans une véritable crise de rire. Puis, petit à petit, les autres se joignirent à lui. Ce fut des rires pour certains et des sourires pour d'autres mais tous relâchaient enfin la pression que le jeu et toutes les révélations avaient provoqué. Voir Sasuke aussi vivant et expressif leur fit oublier un instant le secret qu'il venait de dévoiler.

« -Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble, réussit à dire Kankuro, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec vous deux dans la même pièce. »

Cette phrase calma un peu les deux concernés.

« -Bon les enfants, reprit Kankuro une fois sa crise de rire passé, on le termine ce jeu ?

- Ouais ! Dis-nous de qui il s'agit, s'impatienta Temari.

-Ce secret appartient à Tenten, déclara Kankuro.

-Tu pars, s'exclama Neji, mais…

-Plus tard Neji, le coupa Tenten. »

Il donna son papier à Tenten et déplia le dernier qu'il tendit à Naruto.

« -Et donc, finit Kankuro, le dernier '_Je cache ma véritable personnalité_' appartient à Naruto. Je déclare à présent le jeu… terminé ! »

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement de tous les joueurs.

« -Vous voyez, leur dit Kankuro, je vous avait dit qu'il y aurait des surprises.

-Pour des surprises oui on en a eues, affirma Temari.

-Je connaissais mal mes amis, murmura Hinata, je n'ai pas pu en deviner beaucoup.

-T'inquiète pas Hinata, la rassura Ino, on était tous dans le même cas. Je crois que ce jeu nous aura appris beaucoup finalement.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Sakura.

-Bon, maintenant vous devez avoir des questions à poser je pense, demanda Kankuro.

-Oui, affirmèrent tous nos ninjas.

-Alors on va ouvrir une session interrogatoire, déclara Kankuro, on commencera par Kiba et on finira par Sakura. Pour chaque personne, vous aurez le droit de poser autant de questions que vous voudrez, et une fois fini, on passera au voisin. Vous devez absolument répondre honnêtement aux questions si vous voulez que vos amis fassent de même. Compris ?

-Compris !

-Bien, on se laisse cinq minutes de pause et on reprend. Ah et ne commencez pas à poser des questions avant. »

* * *

Voila, tous les secrets ont été associés à un joueur, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Mais, ne partez pas si vite.

J'ai encore quelques mystères en réserve à vous faire découvrir. Je vous pose donc ces quelques questions qui trouveront leurs réponses dans le prochain et dernier chapitre.

J'ai glissé quelques indices** pour certains** dans les chapitres précédents. Bonne chance.

-De qui Ino est-elle amoureuse ?

-Pourquoi Kiba a-t-il été choisi pour être à la tête de son clan (alors qu'il a une grande sœur) ?

-Quelles vont être les résolutions d'Hinata ?

-Pourquoi Sasuke veut-il se suicider ?

-Pourquoi Tenten veut-elle quitter Konoha ?

-Qui sont les vrais parents de Sakura ? (ne pas se fier a son physique mais au indice du texte)

_(Et, en bonus, si vous, vous avez des questions à poser à nos ninjas, écrivez-les dans un commentaire et je les intègrerais dans la future discussion. Enfin seulement si cela vous tente. Vous pouvez ne donner que le destinataire ou bien donner le nom de la personne qui la pense que ce sera un bon exercice pour moi de jongler avec des éléments extérieurs.)_ - **C'est maintenant terminé, après un mois pour laisser le temps aux lecteurs de poser leurs questions, je dois stopper les autres propositions parce qu'il faut que je commence à rédiger le chapitre avec toutes les questions déjà proposé.**

**Merci de votre participation, à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre.**


End file.
